


KC Writes!! :33

by Sirvengence



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'm Sorry, TW: SUGGESTED RAPE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirvengence/pseuds/Sirvengence
Summary: Hi, my name is K.C. and these are some of my original works. Constructive criticism is always needed. :33





	1. Nothing in Particular

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suggested Rape
> 
> There is no specific characters for this, except for the narrator is identified as female.

The air was cool. The skies were grey. Autumn.

 

I am lonely. 

 

Many of the leaves are still on their trees, I observe as I sit on this bench. 

Small and few raindrops fall to the ground. 

 

An elderly man walks by with his large dog. An English Mastiff, I believe. 

A squirrel scurries away in sight of the this large dog. 

 

I hide away from the on coming rainfall under my red umbrella. 

The cold wind blows, carrying whatever fallen leaves away from me. 

 

Nothing in particular...

 

 

The sun shone, birds chirped and greedily stole the cereal the tiny child tossed on the ground. Still autumn. 

 

I am once again lonely. 

 

The child coos at the pigeons and tosses more cereal at them.

Their mother is nowhere to be found. The father is nowhere to be found.

 

I watch as the falling leaves land on the ground without a sound.

Not long after, the child crushes these newly fallen leaves with a satisfying crunch.

 

I watch the pigeons chase after the cereal trail of artificial fruity loops.

The child shrieks and holds his box high above his head, spilling more cereal onto the ground.

 

Nothing in particular...

 

The trees swayed in the breeze, leaves fluttering to the ground. Still autumn.

 

The sun shone, yet produced no heat. It is a cold day. 

 

I am lonely. 

 

A duck waddled towards me, in hopes of food. I give it a piece of bread.

It helps itself to the bread, dropping it onto the ground. The bread becomes dirty. 

 

Upon finishing the bread, it looks to me again. I no longer have any bread.

The duck helps itself to my beige sunhat, sitting to my right on the bench. I smile.

 

The duck does not like my sunhat's taste. I believe it tastes of sunscreen and saltwater. 

It quacks at me and waddles away, back to its pond. I softly say a goodbye to the duck.

 

I am no longer lonely. A nice man sits next to me. We begin to speak.

 

He likes my black and yellow sundress. I thank him. 

 

Not long before he leaves, I hope. 

 

He does not leave. He comes closer, in fact.

 

Uncomfortably I sit on this bench, once felt comfort sitting on, as his hands snake up and around my body. 

I am unable to do much else. I know my place.

 

Yet...

I do not like this feeling.

And I speak against it.

This man is no longer nice, and no longer do I feel comfort on this bench. 

 

Something in particular...

 

Something in particular...


	2. Whatever We Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Shout out to my friend!! She gave me a prompt by asking me to write her a sentence using serene. Two hours it resorted to this. I'm pissed because thanks to the website , I've had to write this three times. The first time was the best. ;-; 
> 
> This drabble was a very depressing one, and I promise the next one will be lotz happy.
> 
> But enjoy anyways!!

The tiny droplets stain the cold, clear glass. It is not cold. It is very hot. I welcomed the rain, the clouds, and the wind. 

Our headlights were on and the air conditioner was cranked up to the maximum, blowing chilly air throughout the small pickup truck.

The wall of silence between us is broken, but not for a good reason. It has never been for a good reason. 

"Sorry."

I didn't want to hear it. The same words coming our of the same mouth that had never meant it. The "sorries" between us have becoming meaningless.

His eyes were on the dark ahead. Once again, silence. But it was a different silence. No longer was it a serene and comforting bubble filled with the pitter-patter of the rain and the car engine running softly, but now it was the sudden crash and boom of thunder and the faint sputtering of our car, threatening to stop.

I chose not to break this wall between us and let his efforts die in vain. He knows it will be the same again, and yet he still tries to to get back whatever we had. 

Whatever we had...

The soft sounds of rain are no longer soothing to me, and no longer is this silence welcoming. But it is inevitable. And whatever we had is gone. 

 


End file.
